Boredom With a Capital B
by bauerfreak
Summary: AU JD: In the KatieAudrey Lyman universe. The girls are twelve and bored out of their minds.


A/N: Hey, West Wingers! Sorry for the sporadic posting! I was in the mood to revisit the Katie/Audrey universe I guess. This is just a one-shot about when the girls are twelve. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts in a review! 

"Okay, okay. Are you ready?" A smiling Ella giggled as she glanced between her two best friends. The three girls were outside on the Lymans' lawn on a hot summer day. They'd just finished their sixth grade year, and were excited about having three months of freedom.

After only a week of vacation, the girls were already bored to tears. So, they resorted to entertaining themselves in alternative ways. Hence, the "no laughing game" they were about to start. Katie and Audrey both held a glass of water in their hands, ready to sip. When Ella said go, one of them would fill her mouth with water, and the other would tell as many jokes that she could think of to get her twin to laugh. Ella would time them and see who cracked first.

"Ready!" They said at the same time. They'd decided Katie would go first with the jokes. "Go!"

Audrey took a sip of water and held it there, her cheeks bulging slightly as she tried not to laugh already.

"Alright everyone, thank you for having me today!" Katie started, Katie composed herself once again.

"I've been forced to look at your face for a while now. Shouldn't you have a license to look that ugly? And I love how that red shirt goes with your eyes!"

Audrey closed her eyes and the edges of her mouth curled a little in a smile, but she didn't waver.

"That Matt dork you're going out with? Well, they do say opposites attract. He's intelligent, cultured, and attractive!"

Ella let out a hurt sound and looked between her two friends. Neither seemed to be backing down.

"Did you hear that the Pope caught the bird flu?" Katie asked seriously. Ella gave her a curious look.

"Yeah, he caught it from a Cardinal!" She finished. Ella burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach and she saw Audrey's face wobble a little. Finally, the twelve year old gave in, and she lurched forward, sending water spewing out her mouth. After a bit of coughing, she fell on to the grass laughing.

"That was the stupidest joke I ever heard!" She accused her sister.

"But it got you, didn't it?" Katie pointed out. Though the twins were best friends, they still had their share of arguments and disagreements, and Katie was surprised at how many insults she'd managed to muster up. It worked out great that she could actually insult her sister, and she thought it was funny. They'd have to play this game more often.

"Alright. Katie, it's your turn." Ella told her friend.

"And why don't you have to do this?

"I'm always entertaining." She rebuked.

"Whatever."

"Alright…ready…" Katie took her drink, "Set…go!"

"So, Katie, how was your doctor's appointment the other day? I heard they examined your head, but the doctors found nothing there!"

"Audrey, that was weak." Ella told her, a judgmental look on her face.

"I thought of you all day yesterday! I was at the zoo."

A small chuckle from Ella, but Katie didn't budge.

"You know, if ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive. I mean, if I stand close enough to you, I can hear the ocean!"

Josh had just arrived home from work and saw the three girls in the background. He squinted his eyes a little, wondering what they were doing. Katie's cheeks were bulging for some reason, but Ella and Audrey seemed to be having a good time. He decided to go outside to see what they were up to.

"What do Michael Jackson and a plastic bag have in common? They're both plastic and hazardous to children!"

Katie had to crouch over to compose herself. That about did it, but she held on tight, and the water stayed in.

As Josh walked out, he was struck again by the boiling D.C. summer heat blazing down at his body. He bet it was killing the girls, so he decided to loosen them up a little.

"Man, it's so hot out here, I think I saw a squirrel fanning his nuts!"

The water flew uncontrollably from Katie's mouth and she went into fits of laughter, along with the other two girls. None of them had heard the twins' father come outside, and that joke just came out of nowhere. Josh looked confused. What had just come out of his daughter's mouth.

"Girls, what's going on?" He approached them and had a confused and disturbed look on his face. Two empty glasses, and three laughing girls – they must be pretty bored.

"Daddy, you ruined it!" Audrey complained, slightly upset that he made Katie laugh before she could. Before she could protest, Josh had Audrey in a head lock, and she immediately started giggling and waving around beneath him.

"What did you say?" He asked in a teasing voice. "Is that the way to speak to your father? I am so making you clean the toilets this week!"

He finally released her as Katie was wiping happy tears from her eyes.

"Did I still win, Ella?"

"Yep. By four seconds, thanks to Mr. Lyman!"

Katie high-fived Ella and than ran to her father, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you, daddy! You helped me beat Audrey!"

Josh was confused, but he'd never decline a hug from one of his daughters. Now that they were about to hit seventh grade, he knew hugs may be hard to come by. The trio of girls followed Josh inside, away from the heat.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Josh asked Katie as they entered the kitchen. Audrey and Ella were giggling happily behind them.

"Just being lazy, I guess."

Josh hooked her in by one arm and planted a kiss at the crown of her head, smiling.

"Yeah, well you're twelve and it's the summer. You're allowed." He smirked into her hair. Hard work has a future payoff, but laziness pays off now."

"Daddy, I think you may be suffering from insanity." Katie smiled and looked up at her dad from her spot underneath his chin. This was one of her favorite spots, even as she got older. Josh smiled again, enjoying the feel of one of his girls in his arms.

"I'm not suffering from insanity, Katie-belle, I'm enjoying every minute of it."


End file.
